


Better Now

by LikeWeAreGreen



Category: SKAM (Spain), Skam (España)
Genre: Alejandro interrumpe, Después de que Nora intente animar a Eva, El pobre necesita ayuda con el inglés, F/M, Nora x Alejandro, SKAM, Skam España, Skam Spain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWeAreGreen/pseuds/LikeWeAreGreen
Summary: Alejandro nunca se ha cuestionado las cosas. Nunca las ha pensado dos veces. Pero una sola persona puede descolocarte el mundo entero. Nora le teiene descolocado.





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> Escena situada en el capítulo 9, después de que Nora intente animar a Eva cantando y bailando Lo malo.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Soltó una pequeña risita, casi en forma de suspiro, y negó con la cabeza. 

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, fijando la mirada en el fondo de la clase, y se arregló el pelo que se había despeinado. 

Alejandro aún seguía procesando qué había pasado en los últimos minutos de su vida. 

Dios… 

Ese efecto solo podía describirse con una palabra: Nora.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo y miró nerviosamente la clase. No parecía que nadie fuera a entrar, aunque lo comprendía, ya era hora de ir a casa y nadie quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario en el instituto. 

“¿En realidad acaba de pasar eso?” se preguntó a sí mismo.

Desde el sábado no había podido parar de pensar en ella, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo esa sensación revuelta en el estómago la llevaba teniendo desde hacía ya dos sábados. Pero este… En este tuvo la sensación de que de verdad había conversado con ella, que, de alguna manera, se habían entendido. Pero sobre todo se preocupó por la forma en la que acabó la noche para ella, con la pelea entre Eva y Lara. Él había sido espectador desde la distancia y cuando vio como Lara se acercó a Eva supo que algo iba mal. Ató cabos y entendió por qué Cris no estaba allí. No tuvo inconveniente alguno en separar a las chicas y echar a Lara. Nadie se merecía la reacción que ella había tenido hacia Eva. Con todo el follón perdió de vista a Sweeney Todd, y se preocupó. ¿Y si había sido un daño colateral? Pero el corazón pareció poner freno cuando la vio al lado de Eva, consolándola. 

Le enterneció, de la misma manera que lo había hecho el sábado anterior, con Viri. 

En ese momento aún no sabía nada, o casi nada, de esa chica rubia  


Alejandro aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. Fue en la fiesta de Cris, entrando por la puerta acompañada de su amiga; se acuerda de eso porque fue Cris quien le aviso, pendiente de la otra chica. Pero ahí estaba, casi como si no tuviera nada que ver con el lugar, pero aun así sonreía. El rojo siempre había sido el color favorito de Alejandro, pero en ese momento supo que no existía ningún color mejor que ese.  


Ni tan siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.  


Fue algo de lo que trató de enterarse al día siguiente. Y lo consiguió.  


Nora.  


No fue capaz de quitarse ese nombre, ni esa mirada, de la cabeza en lo que fueron semanas. Daba igual lo que hiciera. Incluso se encontró varias veces buscándola por el patio de la escuela, intentando, al menos, ver algo de ella. Por eso, cuando un día la vio a lo lejos riéndose con sus amigas, se le contagió la sonrisa. Tenía algo y no sabía cómo describirlo.  


Y cuando le encaró en su fiesta, supo qué era ese “algo”.  


Alejandro se quedó totalmente maravillado con ella, esa tranquilidad, pero a la vez esa fuerza para defender a su amiga… Le cautivo. Él se lo merecía, y sabía que Nora le estaba enfrentando con motivos, incluso insultándole —aunque fuera con clase— con las referencias al chucho y a sus partes. Y aunque se sintió mal por la pobre chica, Viri, Alejandro solo pudo sacar en claro… ella.  


Lo mismo le pasó cuando fue a disculparse con Viri, consciente de su error y que se había portado fatal con ella. Sabía qué había hecho, pero también sabía que estaba mal, y lo último que quería era que esa chica se sintiera mal por su culpa. Era un capullo y tenía que aprender a callarse las cosas muchas veces.  


Pero ahí estaba ella, digna y dispuesta a pelearse con él. No le importaba, pero él no iba con esa intención, era más una propuesta de enterrar el hacha de guerra y disculparse con Viri.  


“—Nos lo pensaremos.”  


Hasta la fiesta estuvo seguro, aunque una parte de él se negara a creerlo, que no iba a venir. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella a cualquier nivel, dudaba incluso que se mereciera una oportunidad de una persona tan maravillosa como ella.  


Pero fue.  


Y el corazón le saltó en el pecho cuando la vio.  


Así que ahora se encontraba con una sonrisa de tonto en los labios en una clase de primero, solo, pensando en la chica de los labios rojos.  


Muchos dirían que simplemente tenía curiosidad en ella porque era la única que le había rechazado —¡tres veces!— más de una vez. Pero eso no le importaba, Alejandro sabía que no significaba no, y punto. Y, aunque le doliera, era consciente que quizá ya era momento de dejarla ir. Lo que él había interpretado era erróneo. Él no iba a forzarla para que le gustara o saliera con él. Por eso le había parecido una buena idea proponerlo como una tarde de estudio, pero… pensándolo en frío… ahora se sentía muy idiota.  


Tendría que haberlo sabido.  


Él no era su “tipo”. Nora estaba… Él no estaba a la altura, y dudaba mucho que en algún momento las cosas pudieran cambiar para que sí lo fuera. Y Nora nunca se fijaría en él.  


Cuando la había estado buscando, escuchó música y decidió jugar la carta a que era ella. Tuvo suerte y, aunque pudiera sonar raro, se quedó en el marco viéndola. Le produjo mucha ternura, pero sobre todo por el motivo por el que lo estaba haciendo. Nora estaba siendo una buena amiga, estaba siendo la mejor amiga, intentando animar a Eva. Le había parecido grosero interrumpir ese momento. Y que había descubierto que Nora Grace, aparte de tener un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, tenía una voz muy bonita.  


En ese momento Alejandro se sintió perdido y eso se vio reflejado en la escusa tan gilipollas que dio. ¿Profesora de inglés? Era obvio que le iba a decir que no. Se había confiado tanto en sí mismo que no había planeado una buena conversación o excusa, pensó que le saldría sola…  


Por primera vez en su vida, Alejandro Beltrán se había sentido horrorizado de hablar con una chica. Se había muerto de los nervios y el corazón se le disparó en el pecho. Ella parecía tener un efecto único.  


Pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Lo sabía. A parte, ya lo había cantado al son de la canción. “No quiero un chico malo”.  


Alejandro sabía que reputación tenía y qué decían de él. No era ni tonto ni sordo. Pero también por eso sabía que era culpa suya, no iba a negarlo. Y nunca le había molestado, desde el instituto se había encargado de esta imagen y jamás le había dado importancia a qué decían de él. Ya se lo dijo una vez su padre: “No importa que digan mientras que sigan hablando de ti.”  


Él siempre había pensado que se tenía que regir por eso, también era lo que todo el mundo le había dado a entender eso. Y él tampoco lo había cuestionado, ¿no era por eso que todo el mundo sabía quién era?  


Pero Nora había llegado y, con solo un par de miradas, había conseguido que Alejandro empezara a cuestionarse todo.  


Alejandro miró por la ventana justo en el momento preciso en que Eva y Nora salían del instituto, ambas cogidas del brazo. Sonrió. Si el mundo estuviera poblado de Noras, este iría y sería perfecto. Alejandro la admiraba, sin duda, era alguien que conocía sus ideales y estaba dispuesta a defenderlos siempre junto a una moral digna de ser reconocida.  


Justo en ese momento Nora levantó la mirada y la enfocó al edificio de su instituto. Ya cuando llegara a casa pensaría en qué había pasado, ahora lo importante era Eva. Con curiosidad buscó los grandes ventanales del primer piso, donde hacía unos segundos había estado con su amiga.  


Él seguía allí.  


Y le sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya que en el otro trocito escribí sobre Nora... Ahora me apetecía escribir de Alejandro. He tenido bastante miedo de escribir sobre él porque lo conocemos poco y también porque quería mantener esa sensación buena que nos está transmitiendo sin estropearla con algún comentario o comportamiento tóxico.  
> 
> 
> De verdad creo que él será un personaje revelador de la serie.  
> 
> 
> Si os ha gustado dejad un kudo y no os olvidéis de comentar en Twitter con el hashtag #SkamEspaña


End file.
